Jellicaust
by Dabadubu
Summary: In 1939 a War started in Europe wich caused he prosecution of the Jellicle kind, blamed by humans of social disorder and economic boycot it was dictated for their extermination. This is the chronicle of two Jellicles from imprisonment to freedom.
1. The Wagon

**I started this fic because I saw some stuff about the holocaust and I though, Gee, what if thy were Jellicles so I started this one, I think there is anothe fic about a similar subject but who cares. I actually did some reseach to see how jews were treated by the nazis.**

**In this world there are no jew but there are nazis, the jellicles complement that role with there abilities.**

**To summarizes Nazi´s prosecuted Jellicles because of their feline shape, their important role in politics and economics and their "pagan" beliefs on the Evelasting cat, even though some are Cristians and Catholics.**

**The fic will be told from two points of view on everychapter, Pouncival an Jemima, both entering their twenties (that´s the age in wich th contained them and not burned them instantly).**

**So, starting with a fic report from Nazi´s and then the fic starts.**

* * *

Concentration Report C-23

From order of the Führer Herr Hitler, all felid humanoid being and or creature know and Jellicle not registered under command of a german and or arian family shall be taken to the _SRC (Social Reintegration Camps)._

The primary causes are as follow:

1-Non solicited intervention in political affairs as well as monopilytation of bank and major enterprises. Their services present a favoritation towards other felid humaid creatures (Jellicles) and not to recognize the Führer Herr Hitler as their political, economical and social governor, leading themselfs under non german authorities known as tribe leaders.

2-Pagan beliefs in an entity known as the "Everlasting Cat" wich polute the minds of true religious valors and the moral or the german/Arian people of Germany and social Europe, listing themselfs as a threat to social peace.

3-Non Arian proscedence according to their genetical feature, also non direct human relationship thus being inferior as sharing a greater feline genoma and not being recognized under the Human German rights.

Orders to follow as dictated by General in chief after the Führer her Hitler, Histler, concentation of this Jellicle creatures in the SRC to reabilitae them and teach then social abilities to be reintegrated to German society.

* * *

The train is cold, vey cold, we were told, along with many other Jellicles that we were being taken to camp to be reintegrated to German society. What a madness, we are already integrated to society, Germans took us that place, it´s ironic, me, along with a thousand more Jellicles are traveling in the cattle wagon that once owned my dad, he once was known as the Railway cat, Skimbleshanks, and now, he is here also, tied inside his own train being taken to some location we don´t even know.

We were home in Ostmark, center of germany. Mom worked doing dresses in home and dad worked in the nearby train station, Die Noord Express (The Express Train), an important set of railways wich crossed almost all of Germany. Plato was in a medical academy studying medicine, Tumblebutus and I were not going to school, the explosion of the war had closed all minor education services, from kindergarten to halteschüller (minor German for highschool). On day he heard on national radio that Herr Histler, with permition of that dog Herr Hitler, had ordered the detention of all Jellicles because we are menaces and our religious beliefs are sacrilegic. Are they idiot? My family is Riman Catholic and they call themslefs Christians, making detentions because of our appearance. Dad tried to onvince them we were not against Herr Hitler btu how can they believe creatures who have fur and tail?

One day the Gestapo entered home after we had been closed for two days and said wewere to be "Reintegrated to society" That day they took the papers of ownership of the "Jenny Boutike" and "Die Noord Express" and that same day we were taken to the train. To say we were the first one´s to occupy the train and we have been there for three days.

The Germans put some broken glass and electric tripwire in the window of the wagon so we couldn´t see outside. Despite all of the rest, I don´t think it can be that bad, we have food, plenty wer and a restroom sevice on an improvised bathroom, I am sure it can´t be as bad as many other say, if they were to do something bad to us, why to make sure we are comfortable? Sure, we are a little crumpled in here. Dad along with mom and other older cats talk about many things alone and let no one younger approach and listen to them. What are they talking about?

"Pounce, what do you think they are going to do to us?" My brother, Tumblebrutus had just interrupted my sleeping, what can I say, I don´t know, along with the rest of us "I don´t know, nothing bad I guess, let´s just keep cool" I have no idea what is crossing through Tumble´s mind, it´s weird to him nervous or scared. he is scared, I can see, his calm eyes are now wide open seeing everything he can. There is something I know for sure, we are divided. "Plato" I called my oldest brother "Why are the queens afraid of us?" I asked him, on one side we are here, all toms and on the other side the queens, all of them looking at us, I feel they imagine we are going to do somethign to them.

Plato sighed "I don´t know" he answered and sat to stare at the nothing. I am now silent, and no matter what I try I can´t ignore some giggles, well, at least I know the queens are still alive. My gaze crossed all of the wagon. Even though the wagon is dark my eyes adjust to it easily, God bless that feline trait we have, but, on other hand, thanks to some of this traits we are here, were we are.

Found them! It´s two young queens, probably the age Tumble and I are, a tortoise queen and a calico who are, in the middle of all of the sadness giggling and minding their own bussinesses. I walk slowly to them, the older queens are looking at me. No matter what, I want to talk to those queens who are having fun, I want to forget this situation. I hesitate through the queens who even hissed at me and sit besides those two queens "Hi" The toirtoise queen greeted me "I am Jemima, she is Etcetera" the queen smiles and I can´t help but smile back.

* * *

Aleluya, at last someone wants to talk and kill this eary atmosphere. I am uncertain of what is stored for us, I don´t even know how I got to this train, I was sleeping and I woke up when I heard the sound of the rails, Etcy was asleep also and we had been just us since then. The rest of the queens had only been lamenting themselfs on what is stored for them. At the beggining we had listened about the horrible stories in the concentration camps, or as the Germans call them SRC´s, how Jellicles were mass murdered and killed, made ornaments of their fur.

We had accorded not to think about it and just keep going, it is possible those stories are true and it is also possible they are not. We better not torment ourselfs unti the time comes "Hi" Etcetera greeted the tom, he is handsome, and oh, who would guess? I just feel the need to start a conversation, never thought of it "Hi I am Pouncival" the toms told us "Where are your parents? he asked us. "Somewhere talking with the older Jellicles" Etcetera answered "Yours?"

The tom´s smile is nice, I like it "They are trying to descipher along with the adults where we are being taken" How could he know? "How does your dad know?" I asked him curious. "He used to be the owner of this train lines" His dad was der Spoorwegkat? I can´t imagine what has gone through them, but maybe now I can know where we are headed to. "Were does te train go to?" Etcetera apparently had the same in mind. Pouncival has been silent for about a minute, it´s gotta be a long railway.

"Well" he strated "It departed from Ostmark" "Ostmark?" I asked "Is that where you are from?" he nods " Then it goes through Kaizerburg, near Berlin and then..." he was in silence again, anyway, Ostmark is far from Berlin so he is sure to have been for days in here "And then?" Etcetera is imaptient, and why lie? I am also "I can´t remember, the line splits in two ways" he scratches his head "Let me call my brothers" He has brothers? Who are they, o be honest I can´t defer any of the toms, they all look the same.

"Remeber when we went to Ostmark?" Etcettra asks "Yes" We had gone about two years on my fifteenth birthday, that´s were my grandpa lives, hope he is still ok, that year we were told to be cautious, first they were after the homosexuals, then catholics and muslims, then criples and now us. What do they do to them? What will they do to us? "This are Plato and Tumblebrutus" Pouncival stands infront of me with two toms with him. They are not exactly very similar but they do look like brothers.

I can see how they struggle to sit dow without falling from the motion of the train "Plato, here-" Pouncival points the biggest of the three toms, well, they all look well shaped "-knows the rail´s way and also Tumble knows, I told them the train starts at Ostmark, then through Kaizerburg and I don´t remember were it splits to" Is he blushing lightly? Plato is silent for a minute "It splits to Paris and to Berlin" "We took the way to Berlin" Etcetera said, and t is true, we lived in Berlin and we were piked up in there "How do you know?" The patched tom asked and I answered "Because we lived in there" "And where does he line end?" Etcetera asked "In Poland, Auswitch" The patched tom answered , I think it was Tumblebrutus, yes, that´s how Poucnival names him. The older queens tensed when they heard Auswitch, what´s with that place.

I feel pain, the train stopped abruptly and now my eyes hurt, the door of the wagon has been opened and three armed men with Nazi uniforms have stepped into teh wagon. They talked in a language I can´t understand but it sounds like french. To some words some queens and toms are standing. So we have been to france already! It has to be, or how else there could be french Jellicles in the wagon. They are not struggling, maybe they know what is in store for them or they are not worried at all. No! That can´t be, why are some crying and screaming...

* * *

**JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Auswitch

**Ok, second part of the story**

**review, hope you like it.**

* * *

They are leaving the wagons. It is something uncommon, those who are leaving are quiet and silent as the leave the wagon, but all those who are still here, looking at them are crying. Is it that they know what is in store for them? They are french Jellicles, that accent is french I am sure of it but how di they ge into the train? Jemima and Etcetera said they were from the capital, Berlin so we had to break side to Berlin unless... whe have been through the west ine already! How many days have we been here? I have only counted a few, not enough for us to go all the way to the west line. Apparently time goes slowly in here.

Darkness. Once again we are sumed in the darkness we were a few minutes ago. I still hear Jellicles crying, in a second I turn and see the faces of those who surround me. Jemim ain holding tight onto Plato, frightened. Plato has anger, yes, anger is in his face. Etcetera is holding tightly onto Tumble and me and Tumble is shocked, paralized. As for me, I am scared, frightened. Those screams and cries are engraved in my memory and for seconds I still hear them even though I see no one is making a sound.

For minutes we are like this, silent, scared. Some Jellicles began talking behind us on their own bussinesses. We all tumble upon each other, the train straed it´s way again.

They are all on this side of the wagon, the other side on wich the door of the wagon is is empty, no one dares to get near it and even though we are all curious no one dared to get near the windows. The electricity is enough to scare us away."Are you alright?" Plato asked a he looks at us. I nod. "Y-yes, thank you" Jemima said as she lets go of Plato, "Tumble, Etcetera?" he asks them both but they don´t reply. Etceera is holding no more to me but to Tumble who is holding her back.

I guess it´s fear wich keeps them like that, they don´t react "Tumble, are you ok?" I ask him and he zaps back with us "Y-yeah, s-sure" he answers hesitating "Etcetera?" Now I ask her, she doesn´t answer, the shine of tears appears and she digs into Tumble´s arms. We say nothing, we understand, or at least I do, she need to let herself loose. Jem is the same, about to cry.

Tumble whispers something in Etcetera´s ear and stands up, walking to where mom and dad are. The atmosphere is horrible, not the train itself but the morale of everybody here is horrible. I still remember the day we were told that the Jellicle concentration was to take place

_"Say Tumble, do you wanna go to the park?" I asked Tumble in a clear day, it was midday perfect to have a bike ride, dad didn´t go to work that day. "__Sure Pounce, let´s just drink water" fresh water, we ah dnow plenty of it, but it was bitter, it tasted odd. After we drank we were to leave, we had he bikes already besides us and we just had to tell dad we were leaving so he wouldn´t get worried if we were missing "Dad we are goin gto the park" Tumbel announced._

_We were ready to go, dad never replyed, but this time was different "Wait!" he exclaimed "Don´t open that door!" "Why?!" we asked confused. He told us to be silent and sit in teh couch with him and listen to the radio. I can´t remember the exact words but I can remember what they talked about. We are the cause of Germany´s economic struggle, we are the cause there´s war, we monopolize the grand bussinesses and that measures had to be taken to prevent this pest, us. We were to be taken to special suburbs wich were made to satisfy our needs to separate us from honorable Arians and germans._

Those places, I am sure, are not what they told they were, we haven´t been treated like descent people, we are not humans but people, if it is as they say, why to keep us like this. I am contradicting myself. I thought it couldn´t be so bad.

* * *

I am scared, more than ever, I wan´t to cry and let myself empty these horrible feelings, Etcetera is crying and she doesn´t care digging herself in Plato. God bless this toms, they appeared in a good time. I can´t imagine how we would be now without them. I don´t know them much but their company helps us great. They are good toms, I can see but this silence is killing me, I try to find the right moment to speak but I can´t seem to find it even though other Jellicles are talking.m

Tumblebrutus left about a minute ago and now he is coming back, he has something between his hands, is it food? I am hungry, they give us some but no enough to satisfy us, unless you are anorexic I guess. "Here" he said to his brothers. The pill he gives them is small "What is it?" I ask, then remembered, curiosity killed the cat. "I don´t know"Tumblebrutus answered "Mon and dad gave them to me and told me to give one to Plato and Pounce" I can see Plato is looking at it carefully, passing it through his hands.

"It´s cianide" Plato stated. Cianide, isn´t that a poison? "Cianide?" Etcetera asks, I didn´t notice when she stopped crying "Poison" Pouncival stated coldly "It´s used to murder or to commit suicide, it leaves no clues of it´s use and it requieres not much, like this capsule to kill a man, but on felides the efect is much stronger, cats, Jellicles, so it takes a smaller amout to kill one" Wow, clever cat "How do you know all this stuff?" I ask, once again pushed by a curious mind.

"I used to study medicine before we were catched in here" he said, well, now I feel more protected taht I am with an adult tom "They gave you poison?" etceetra asked him. He nods nd then I hear someone calling me. I turn. It´s mom who is calling me "Wait" I say and walk. I move slowly through all of the Jellicles who sit under my feet. Their faces are terrible and sad. From the young to the old, all of them with real pain and sadness in them. Isn´t this madness? I am still curious about those cianide pills, some of the youngerand older cats have them also. Does it mean he have to die? Does it mean we have to kill?

"Hi mom" I said and hugged her along with dad "Did you make new friends?"she asked me, well, I guess I did make them, but, why is she crying? "Are you alright mom?" I ask and simply nods "Sweetie, give this to your sister and keep the other one " dad handedme two pills, cianide pills, the same kind of pills Plato, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival have "What is it for dad?" I ask. "Just keep it, you will know in time" he told me. Mom began crying, the best thing to do now is to return with my sis and the guys.

"EHere tcy" I handle her the pill mom gave me but to be honest I hesitate on really letting her having it. Poison, very powerfull poison is what I have, what we have. "A pill?" she looks confused at me "That´s what dad gave me, he said it was very important we kept them" "Do you think they are going to kill us?" All turned to Tumblebrutus, even those Jellicle we don´t even know "Shut up!" Plato hisses. Are they going to kill us? That´s a good question, maybe it´s to prevent something, a pill, a poison pill, I can´t stop to look at the small object, maybe it really is important. I almost forgot it was dad who gave it to me, he would wish us no harm, I am sure of it.

The train is slowing down... it stopped. Once again I grab onto Plato and Etcetera onto Tumble and Pounce. Is this it? Have we reached our destination? The wagon´s door opens slowly, letting dim light in, not much, it was afternoon already. Caos, two germans entered the wagon with big weapons, they are ordering us all to abandon the wagon. We all stand up and begin walking out of the wagon. There are lines of Jellicles being set by the germans in the platform, it´s not only this wagon but all the wagons of the train, thousands of Jellicles and thousands of germans. On and arch I read Auswich. The pulled the toms away from us.

* * *

**Please review, I would appreciate that**


	3. System

**SORRY FOR TEH SHORT LENGTH**

**IT´S GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME FOR METO UPLOAD BECAUSE I DON´T HAVE INTERNET ANYMORE BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE**

**I DISCOVERED I AM BISEXUAL!!! ISN´T IT NEAT?**

**PLEASE B EPATIENT AND REVIEW**

* * *

I try to struggle for a few second, so do Tumble and Plato but it is futile, the soldier and officers are to strong for us, maybe not for Plato but I am sure he wan´t no greater trouble. I can´t believe my eyes! Rows and rows of Jellicles lined up, of all creed and races. I can hear all kinds of languages. All are obviously scared, as I am, and as my brothers are, but, there are other Jellicles who have les clothing than teh rest of us and also of less quality. I am being pushed by a german into a line, the same line Plato was put and also Tumble.

"Age" An officer asked in a demanding tone to Tumble "17" he answers, he goes to a queen "Age" "16" he says some things to another german and they pull her out of the line to one with only queens, I look and see Jemima and Etcetera are also in that line, the german walks to us again "Age" "23" Plato answers coldy and he is also pulled away of the line and put into another one. Now he walks to me "Age" "17" I answer. The hermans talk to each other, look at me. Just don´t take me into another line, if this means I will be with Tumble I want to stay here. Phew, they left to the next tom in the line. I turn to Tumble and smile. I must say that I feel relieved a little bit, hope that I am in the same line as Tumble.

We had been standing for over an hour, there are only young and adult toms. The old and kits have been taken already in some inmense busses to the "bakery". Well, it sounds weird but that´s how th Jellicles assisting the germans call them. I can´t speak, because they forbid and I can´t react, they have totally categorized us. Usefull and unusefull. Dad was left in one of the lines were the toms are and after asking mom some things they left her too. They must think they are useful too. Wonder how Jem and Etcy are doing and their family.

...

We have been in this bus for only a minute and I am already tired of it, the train was a luxury compared to this "ouch, that´s my tail!" Tumblebrutus told me, we are very crumpled in here. All typs of Jellicles re here, by the exception theyare all toms and about our age, very strong ones "I am fucking scared" I tell Tumble who shruggs "Me too".

Since those words we haven´t speaked. It drives me crazy! If I couldI would fucking shredd all germans in pieces with my own claws.

The door hve been opened.

* * *

**Please review, I would appreciate that**


	4. Work Makes you Free

**NOt very much to say, sorry forthe very long update I am rotation between fics, oh so well, just read and review,.**

* * *

Since we are in this trucks we have both been holding paws, silence. Why do everyone has to be so silent, I think I prefer to hear them all cry them to be so silent, at least that way I can know they still feel, care and fear, that they still have an emotion to show. Even though we are all silent in here Etcetera and I cry, we need to, like tis we are emptying our sadness.

I miss those toms, I mean, I don´t actually know them but felt safer with them around, that day I was with them I felt untouchable and I am sure Etcy did also but, as far as reality goes they are ot here anymore, nor mom or dad, I don't know where they were taken, I left in here in tyhis bus filled with queen before I got to see were they were taken to.

After what seem like an our we are arriving to an enormous complex with countless fences, offices and what ook like barracks and a giant thing in a gate that reads something like "Work makes you free".

Work makes you free? Will we be put to work? "What does that mean?" Etceetra ask me in a whisper while shaking me a bit, I feel likeI was in trance.

"I don´t know Etcy, I have no idea, maybe... I don´t know" I couldn´t get myself to say that outloud. Slaves. That´s what I think they want us to be, slaves.

"We are being stored" One of us says "Like cattle" She´s a calico Jellicle.

"What for?" Etecetra asks feeling my own question.

"No one knows, nobody has ever left the concentration camps" she says and takes a look around everybody who stares at her, she smiles. I like her, taht easy going personaity wich she is showing makes me feel more relaxed "I am Rumpletezer" she extends a hand to me and I shake it vigorously "Jemima" I say in cue.

"Honored and she is?" I laugh, it is inevitable, her accent is unique, pretty original "What?"

"Nothing" I defend.

Etceetra moved and whiped her tears and smiled broadly "I am Etcetera, pleasure is ours, to have somone to put some color to this scenario"

She smiled andhuggs us both, yes, definately hope she is always with us, whatever we are goignt through I know we are going to need someone like her.

"Thanks she says" Concentration camps? That´s how this places are called, I didn´t even know "What do you know about this places?" I ask without loosing time

I see her sigh and come closer to us "You see, the nazi germans she us Jellicles as inferior species, they believe that to have a perfect society it has to be composed only of the superiors"

"Arians" I state.

"Exactly, so the best way is to exterminate them all" I shiver, they are goign to exterminate us? That´s horrible, think, we are not difficult to differ from from normal germans, we can be caught "Don´t worry, still it would be exterminating hand work and that would be desastrous fo germany, specialy now that we are in war with central Europe"

"So..."

"So we are to work to satisfy their needs and to, at the same time, control the spread of Jellicles, the plague of Germany"

"How do you know all of this?" I ask curious, she knows to much information.

"My brother, Mungojerrie was once part of the police, he is my twin but has been thrown with me to this place, he´s in the ´tom´s bus"

* * *

**Please review,**


End file.
